Digimon Hell Tamers
by king of the vivosaurs
Summary: Takato Must deal with his partner's final mega form being the crimson knight of chaos, Ryo, young love, and to top it all off a cult out to brieng a God of evil... Yep normal life of a digimon tamer to raise some hell. Go Guilmon Impmon! do not own anything
1. Nightmare

Digimon Hell Tamers

I do not own anything

Hello and welcome to my first attempt at a actual book this is a FAR darker deconstrution AU of the show digimon tamers.

If you have a problem with gore turn around now. Also if you need a digimon reference use with the will digidex. On with the story!

* * *

To those how can not see the future or seen a family member try to comfort him before then you think the sixteen year old in the bed is just have a really bad dream. But not even Freddy fucking Cougar and MaloMyotismon tag-teaming can ever hope to cause the hell this teen boy was living through.

Rage, anger, pain, hatred, and fear run across the teenager's mind now. This boy is Takato a kind soul how will do everything to protect his friends his clothing are a blue hoodie and shorts on his head a pair of yellow rimmed goggles sit on top of his messy brown hair and is a bit more strong then the average skinny body build with dark crimson eyes. Before him is a demon hell god as tall as 50ft how has his best friends and there partners in it slime grip.

His left hand was holding on tightly to a fiery red head the so-called "Digimon Ice Queen" ,and the mega forms of her two partners both where warrior pristess digimon with armor that hugged there thin bodies. It also had a kitsune based design to their armor. One was purple in color how looked 19 years old and the other one how looks a little older was covered in yellow instead of purple all where out cold. Covered in gashes from the struggle they put up. Hell there all where pretty damn luck to be alive at all right now.

In the right hand was his blue haired half chinese best friend and the rookie forms of his two rabbit partners. They where similar to the other in body size other than the boy bunny's fur being shades of green with the girl being brown and pink with a set of three horns. Yet more reasons to piss Takato off is that the red-head happened to be somebody he loved. Worst of all is Takato tried to stop him but it only got his partners screwed over.

One was trapped by the hell spawns tentacles he was a demon lord digimon how looked like a demonic biker from hell he was yelling curses at the top of his lungs that will go unmentioned as he struggled to free himself. His other partner a royal knight was near death his armor almost indestructible was cracked and broken, blood spewing out, bones fractured some broke, he had a punctured lungs, a couple of other major organs where bleeding internally, all together you get the point they where screwed.

Finally Takato just snapped like a twig "GALLANTMON DON'T YOU. FUCKING. DARE. LOSE. I. WILL. NOT. ALOW. IT.!" the young tamer roared out to the fallen knight. The crimson knight Gallantmon did as he was order to he loved the yellow priestess digimon how he wanted to save. It caused him to be filled by the same thing that drove his tamer a sick and twisted combo of the powers of love and hate to save the Digimon Queen and her partners and grunted as he stood. The god was not impressed at the little display of will power the duo had pulled off. As he prepared to fire the flames of the abyss he was interrupted when they let out an earth shattering roar and gallantmon's eyes turned blood red he yelled out as the gates of hell were torn down letting lose the strongest of the great dragons.

"GALLANTMON DARK SLIDE DIGIVOLE TO..."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Takato as he was awoken from the nightmare around where the digimon his family toke in to protect from the digimon tamers how sadly dealited any digimon thinking there all chaotic monsters they came here very hurt and/or scared when Takato found them over times in his to him the tamers where not right to hunt them down. They where Kudamon, Lunamon, Dorumon, Tinkermon, Dracomon, and by far the saddest story Rhythm. She look like a normal human girl hell she even grows up just like a human now she is a teenager at age sixteen just like a really hot sixteen year olds with the same cloth her kind normally where just bigger to feet her age. She was like his sister but she suffers from being the tamers number one target because she is a digimon with legandary powers. They think she dangerous which is compleat bullshit Ryo how is just jealous Takato knows her and she cares about Takato that he said she is a target hell she can't even protect her on her own she dos not have any attacks. They are the reason He HAS to be a tamer to protect them from harm.

She spoke "it was that nightmare agian wasn't it" "ya it was guys do not wor" Takato did not get to finsh that sentence when Tinkermon a small rookie fairy type digimon jumped on his chest and yelled at him "DO NOT tell us that bullshit you have bine wakeing up screaming for the past couple of months so what happend in that god damn NIGHTMARE!" Takato had to tell them but he knows The one word to sum it up "Megidramon" you can swear to god that it was so sileant that you chould have herd a pin drop in that room Lunamon was the first to recover from the pure shook she said "MMMM Megidramon?!" the young data moon rabbit rookie and former moon goddess forced her self to say kudamon gave his two cents about it "The demon hell dragon god king how has the power to dystroy the fabrik of space time just by existing?" the ferret stated. Takato expelend to them the rest of the dream "maby I am thinking of Golddramon he is a dragon king right or what about Holydramon she also called Magnadramon that sounds like Megidramon" this did little two solve the problem. He can tell Rhythm is trying to think up a lie "Hey Kudamon do you know what a Gallantmon is at all?" Dorumon and Kudamon where former royal knights that got traped in the real world and Takato's dreams allowed him to discover that Gallantmon was a royal knight but they tried to act like they did not hear him.

Almost like they had luck on there side Takato's father Takehiro and mother Yoshie called Takato to get his ass to school. A few minates later we see Takato walking to highschool but Takato was confronted by the one person he is not in the mood to put up with. "Ryo and his lackey Monodramon for the last GOD FORSAKEN TIME I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THE DIGIMON SO GO TO HELL!" Takato told the leader of the digimon tamers a very arrogant boy named Ryo.

End of chapter one

* * *

Saria: OH come on he is ending it there when he walks into Ryo

Medli: yes it appers so

Saria: fine see you all next chapter


	2. The Tamers

Saria: Hello and welcome to digimon hell tamers I forgot to tell the readers every time a partner digimon or digivoled form is itrudeucd me and Medli will give you all the attack names and its bio

Medli: or not just to build suspion

Saria: the main paringd are Takato x Rika, Henrey x jeri, Ryo x Alice, Renamon (Sakuyamon) x Guilmon (Gallantmon), Beelzemon x Khuzuhamon, and finaly Terriermon x Lopmon

Medli: what is with (Name of mega form) I know that Khuzuha is a Renamon like her sister so it has to be that but Gallantmon and Sakuyamon are mega forms of renamon and guilmon?

Saria: It is part of a legend

Me: I do not own anything Oh Impmon might be misspelled because I do not know

how to wright how he talkes

* * *

Before him was the tamers leader himself Ryo and his partnerand a few feet behind him where the other tamers. Now yes Ryo is a prick but the tamers are as tvtropes call it well intentioned extremists. They trust the partners but the digimon that oftan biomerge are digimon of the southern digital world where the digimon are mostley feral monster where it is killed or be permently killed but the digimon that Takato are not monster they where just unlucky but have two guardians the Matsuki famliy and the other is hideing in the tree knowing how this is going to go down.

"Please Takato" Jeri a kind girl how use to be Takato crush whereing a green dress and shorts with yellow on the leggings and sleves Takato is still friends with her but he is not in a good mode "no I will not hear of it". Takato said nicely for some reason he can not be mean to her. Probley because she was all ways bullied and was the first person to offer friendship to him the outcast.

"We aren't asking you loser we are going to the backery and brack down the dower and delate them or you can just hand them over!" Kazu roured at him. From the look on the faces of Jeri, Henry, Rika they did not now of this plan and Kenta look down in shame kid needs a back bone. "No" Takato responded trying to keep his cool with Kazu "how going to stops us then" Monodramon said "**ME!" **the other guardian voice yelled out with a thick brooklin accent and a small rookie level imp demon digimon showed from his hideing place.

Impmon Punched Monodramon with a shit loud of force slameing Monodramon to the ground "tack that ya prick". Impmon is the ex demon lord of gluttony. He craved power but it almost lead to his death. he biomerged at the last second He landed in Takato's room. At first the demon was mean and rude but as the Matsuki famliy showed kindness to the demon lord he become a friend how like Takato protects the digimon but he fights the partners digimon.

"YOU are a dumb ass you know that right?" Takato's voice souked in hate "I am tierd of haveing to put up with this so WHAT DO YOU WANT". To everyone suprise it was Henry "Takato I am sorry but Ryo has decided to end this hell with a beat a battle i-if I CANT SAY IT RIKA YOU DO IT" Henry did not have the will to finish that as after he told her he fell to his knees and cried with Jeri trying to comfert him. Now what scared the hell out of Takato was RIKA the ice queen Rika hugged him and she was crying "Takato it is this if you win against both Ryo and Strikdramon then we will not go after the digimon you protect but if you lose they will delate them all" (Medli: What even link nows that is a death wish to fight a champion and his tamer when impmon can not digivole Saria: WO This is dark). Now Rika has come to like the adopted members of Takato's family and has come to respect Takato. 'This is going kill him' Rika thought. Rika, Henry, and Jeri now what is about to happen.

"Impmon you ready to end it all" "Ya now Im ready Goggles it is ta protect our famliys so tell prick dragon and his pal any time any place" the imp answered Ryo spat out The park 9 p.m. in two days". Takato voice stated horrorfingly hate filled. "Ryo be prepaired to kill and make damn sure I am fucking dead because as long as air fills my lungs and my heart still beats I. WILL. NOT. LET. YOU. KILL. THEM."

From within the central digitale world. A long Dragon with scales made of a god like metal watched the event "Do not worry Rika you will soon find out just how merged your life with Takato truely is" The true god of the digitale world turn his head to the sealed temple before him. Sealed within is only a rookie digimon. How ever sealed with him is a power that Not even the dragon god will try to tamper with " My child the light of evlotins incarnate has arived in the human world now you shall go to your partner may you and Takato see the truth now be free Oukai" The door was destroid as the dragon warped away he wisperd to the red dragon "Be safe my son" The only respones was a rour as the demon hell dragon reverted back to his Rookie form and his mind returned to its child like state Guilmon Hell bent on finding Takato

* * *

Medli: I will tell you Monodramons attacks

Beat Knuckle

Cracking Bite

Burst Shadow Wing

Air Gun

Gatling Punch

Small Tornado

Dramon Claw

Headbutt

Small Cutter

Ancient Bite

Breath of Fighting Spirt

Saria: I shal tell you Impmons

Night of fire

Infernal Funnel

Dash Night of Fire

Air Night of Fire

Nachine Gun Kick

Dark Ring

Night of Blizzard

Dark Song

Pillar of Fire

Me: See you next chapter


End file.
